Rewriting History
by Steven Baleshiski
Summary: Lies taught by the Empire to slander the Jedi. I do not own Star Wars
1. Battle of Antar 4

_**This fanfiction came from thinking about what students under the Empire would be taught in school. These are all going to be excerpts from school textbooks (or datapads or whatever they used in school) regarding historical events involving the Jedi. I imagine the Empire would make up lies, and probably also blame the Jedi for things the Sith did, in order to make future generations hate them. "ARR" stands for After the Ruusan Reformation. 977 ARR is 23 BBY.**_

 **Battle of Antar 4**

The Battle of Antar 4 was one of the key turning points of the Separatist Crisis. Taking place in the year 977 ARR, the battle began with mass causality terrorist attacks launched by the Separatist terrorist organization, Roshu Sune. It quickly became clear that local authorities could not contain the Roshu Sune on their own. A Jedi task force was deployed to Antar 4, stating that they would restore order. Once arrived, they did something that baffled military experts: they fired an EMP blast. The EMP blast inflicted excruciating agony on the natives, and failed to root put Roshu Sune. Worse still, it lead most of the natives to turn against our civilization.

It was later revealed by documents recovered from the Jedi Temple archives that the seeming failure of the operation was actually part of the larger Jedi effort to incite separatism. Many worlds with Separatist sympathies were hesitating, unsure whether the Separatists had the strength to defy Coruscant. The Jedi decided a major Separatist victory was needed to embolden the hesitant worlds. The Jedi chose Antar 4 to stage a major Separatist victory. Under the direction of Jedi High Councilor Saesee Tiin, the Jedi task force deployed the EMP with the express intention of inflicting pain on the natives, and driving them en masse to join the Separatists.

The battle achieved what the Jedi intended. The success of Separatist terrorists, combined with the disastrous response, sent the message that the Separatists could win battles. In the aftermath, defections to the Separatist movement increased five fold.


	2. Battle of Galidraan

**Battle of Galidraan**

The Battle of Galidraan was an event taking place in the year 956 ARR. For several years prior, a vigilante group called the True Mandalorians was active in the Outer Rim. The True Mandalorians traveled up and down the Outer Rim, defending planets from pirates and criminals. Motivated by honor, they would defend planets without even charging those they kept safe.

This, however, brought them to the attention of the Jedi Order. The Jedi had been actively destabilizing the Outer Rim, and saw the True Mandalorians as an obstacle to their schemes. A Jedi task force, command by Jedi Master Dooku, was deployed to eliminate this obstacle. Dooku's task force formed allied with the mercenary group Death Watch (who would later join Dooku's Separatist Alliance) and set a trap for the True Mandalorians.

Death Watch attacked the planet of Galidraan, hoping to lure the True Mandalorians to them. Sure enough, the True Mandalorians arrived on Galidraan to protect the local people. Dooku's Jedi wasted no time in springing the trap. Caught between the Jedi and Death Watch, the True Mandalorians were massacred and wiped out completely. Thus, the Jedi Order eliminated a threat to their destabilizing plans for the Outer Rim.


	3. Offworld Mining Corporation

**Offworld Mining Corporation**

Offworld Mining Corporation was a predatory mining company active throughout the Galaxy before being dissolved by the Empire. Founded in 947 ARR by the "former" Jedi Xanatos, Offworld grew through the use of slave labor, buying corrupt politicians, Jedi mind tricks, alliances with the Hutts, and murder. In just a few years, Offworld had grown to be one of the largest mining companies in the Galaxy.

Documents recovered from the Jedi Archives reveal Xanatos never actually left the Jedi Order. He was sent by the Jedi High Council to the planet Telos in order to found Offworld. The purpose of the company was to generate resources and revenue for the Jedi in preparation for the Clone Wars. Much of the raw materials produced by Offworld would be used to construct shipyards and droid foundries used by the Separatists.

It would be claimed that Xanatos died in 956 ARR. In truth, he lived as a Jedi agent until the very end of the Clone Wars. He was finally brought to justice during the failed Jedi Rebellion.


	4. Freedon Nadd

**Freedon Nadd**

Freedon Nadd was a Jedi Knight of ancient times, born thousands of years before the present day. As was their way, the Jedi took Nadd as a baby once it was discovered he was Force sensitive. A young prodigy, Nadd quickly rose through the ranks and came to the attention of the Jedi High Council. The Council was plotting to manufacture "dark side" enemies for the Galaxy, in order to keep the Galaxy in a permanent state of war with Force-sensitive factions. Through this they were able to convince the Galaxy that they needed the Jedi to protect them from perpetual "dark side" menaces. Thus the Jedi were able to remain in power for thousands of years, as people feared that the "dark side" would overrun all if the Jedi weren't there.

The Jedi High Council decided to use their prodigy Freedon Nadd to manufacture such an enemy. Nadd was dispatched to the Inner Rim world of Onderon. Once there, he used his Jedi powers to seize control of the planet and establish a Force order known as the Naddists. The Naddists used the people of Onderon as puppets and sacrifices in arcane Jedi rituals, building their strength until they could spark a war. The Jedi plan succeeded, causing a conflict known as the Beast Wars.


End file.
